mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fellowship Of The Arse-Stick
The Fellowship Of The Arse-Stick is a ragtag team of expertly trained assassins and fighters (bizarrely made up of actual world leaders - because this was definitely a good idea, not like they have countries to run or anything) dedicated to bringing down King Sodney Masher of Dog Bollock. The plan... In a UN summit, Sethos, leader of the Steel Tide Rebellion, called many world leaders together to discuss the ongoing atrocities of King Masher, and how they could be stopped. Sethos revealed in the summit that simply killing Masher will not be enough to take him out, as control of The Steel Tide will be passed on to another member of the steel tide. To stop masher and liberate the robots, Masher must be infected by a specifically developed virus, which can only be administered to him via sticking a USB stick into a slot located on Mashers butt. The plan is for a crack team of world leaders to travel into Dog Bollock undetected and to stick the Arse-Stick up mashers, um, arse, destroying him for good. Thus the fellowship was formed. The team... Sethos Sethos is the leader of the Steel Tide Rebellion. He is an extremely powerful machine, as a former member of the Steel Tide he has proven more than adequate in combat. He is highly trained in combat and a wise strategist. Sethos cares for his people above all else, and is determined to free them from the grasp of the evil and soulless Masher. The Silent Shadow The Silent Shadow is a mysterious but deadly vigilante assasin who is known for killing both politicians and civillians who have comitted evil deeds.The Shadow's tactics are brutal and often taylored to those who he/she kills. He leaves a blood stained wolf pendant as his calling card on every victim he lays waste to. Mr T. Mr T, Novak's current stand in leader, is a mean, lean, killing machine who will pity any foo' who comes in his path. As Novak's leader, he aims to protect the sovereignity of his country at any cost, especially now that Masher is close to Novak's borders and has built up a huge army. His past times involve pitying fools and watching people fall over. He is known to have a particular aversion to planes. Buffy The Vampire Slayer Buffy is the president of AAC, and is easily the hottest member of the team. But, despite being relatively young (between 16 and 22, depending on which season we're going by), she is experienced in combat and leadership and has a comprehensive working knowledge of both the supernatural and the technological. She is well versed in fighting vampires and demons (should any appear during the mission) and is a valuable asset to the team. Nigella Lawson A world famous chef, seductress, and media personality who also happens to be the leader of the USP. She has little to no experience in combat, or stealth, or leadership. It has been said that she makes good cakes though. There has been speculation as to what her role in the team is, with many suggesting that she is just bait. The Outcome... See The Fall of King Masher... See also: The Avengers